zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Makar
Makar is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is an adventurous Korok who lives in the Forest Haven. He plays a violin that he has inherited from his ancestors, although due to his size limitations, he plays it in the position of a cello. He is also one of the few characters that is not Link in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series that the player can control. Biography On his way to play music for the annual Korok festival, Makar flies over the Forbidden Woods despite his friend Linder's warnings and loses control. He crashes into the dungeon and is captured by its boss, Kalle Demos. However, he is eventually rescued by Link, the Hero of Winds. When Link and Makar return to the Forest Haven, Makar cries because he is afraid that his guardian, the Great Deku Tree, will punish him. The Great Deku Tree tells Makar that it is okay and asks him to play his music. Makar then plays his violin as his brother Koroks sing along. Later, he is found practicing his violin. After Link attempts to strike down Ganondorf, Makar cannot be seen again until Link completes the Earth Temple. Makar is later found behind the waterfall on the right. Link can swing into the hidden area using his Grappling Hook. Link then plays the "Wind God's Aria" for Makar and he awakens as the new Sage of Wind, having been recognized by his ownership of Fado's violin. He greatly assists Link in the Wind Temple, including returning power to the Master Sword. Shortly after entering the temple, Makar is captured by Floormasters. Link can save Makar by putting on the Iron Boots and aiming the Hookshot at a target to pull down the stone blocking Makar's exit. In the Wind Temple, Link can play the Command Melody to take control of Makar. After Link defeats Molgera, the monster that assassinated Fado, Makar, Link and Fado restore the last parts of the Master Sword's power. Makar remains in the temple to continue praying, but he will be too busy to talk to Link. In the ending cutscene, when Link and Tetra return to the surface of the Great Sea, Makar and Medli appear on the deck of the Pirate Ship, waving to Link and Tetra. Gameplay When the player gains control of Makar, they can quickly tap the A button to make Makar fly. The player can also make Makar plant small seeds in patches of dirt by pressing A when it flashes onscreen. The seeds instantly grow into trees that allow Link to Hookshot to higher areas. The trees can also open locked doors. If Makar is caught by a Floormaster, he will be placed in a jail cell near the start of the temple. See also * Fado * Laruto * Medli * Sages of the Master Sword Gallery Makar Awakens.png|Link and Makar playing the "Wind God's Aria" Fado and Makar.png|Fado and Makar playing the "Wind God's Aria" Master Sword in Wind Temple.png|Fado and Makar restoring the Master Sword Master Sword fully restored.png|The Master Sword, fully restored by the prayers of Makar the Wind Sage Category:Koroks Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters